A Favor Returned
by manda09
Summary: SHe was left behind so many times, but one night she decides to tag along and see what he does. Little does she know that someone watches and wants her for something so much more than revenge. Its a good sotry, just give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

"Dad please I'll be fine, you go have fun," Amanda said laughing.

"Yeah like monster hunting is fun," Van Helsing joked.

He grabbed his things and put his hat firmly on his head. He packed an array of weapon into his coat and turned to his daughter. She smiled her genuine smile, and he couldn't help but smile back.

"You know for a runaway your okay," he laughed.

"And for a murderer you not too shabby yourself," she smiled.

"Jee thanks," he said smiling.

He looked at Carl who watched the entire ordeal from his desk, where he stood packing random things into a bag.

"You know I'm surprised you to like each other, you're exactly the same," Carl smirked.

Amanda raised an eyebrow, and Van Helsing grinned and crossed his arms.

"You're both sarcastic, stubborn, bull-headed idiots," He continued, "You drag me into dangerous situations and then almost kill me…" he trailed on before looking up at the two of them, "But never the less I love you and I'll do anything for you," he said smiling.

"That's what I thought," Amanda said smiling.

"So are you sure you'll be fine on your own?" Van Helsing asked again.

"Yes dad I'll be alright, jim-dandy, perfectly safe," she said hugging him.

He hugged her back, "Alright,"

"Now you should really get a move on," she said throwing his coat at him.

She walked over to Carl and hugged him and Carl hugged her back, "Now no wild parties," he warned her.

"Damn," she said sarcastically.

"Hey watch your mouth," Van Helsing said.

"Yes daddy dearest," she said sarcastically.

He laughed and hugged her one more time before he walked outside into the clear night air. She looked out the window at him as he mounted his horse and rode off into the night streets of Vatican City. To save the world as God's right hand man, her father.

She sighed and left the windowsill to find something more interesting to do. She walked out of her room and into her father's room. It was so funny, they weren't always like this. She thanks God for her new life. Her life before was full of danger and the man who saved her life was none other than the feared monster killer, Gabriel Van Helsing.

She stood in the doorway of his room and looked at its plain white walls and bland décor. She walked over to the bed where she bounced her butt on it several timed before feeling something hard under her butt. She got up and lifted the mattress. She saw a small envelope, she opened in and inside was a news article all folded up. She opened it and read it.

_Vaseria Daily Tribune_

_The Valerious bloodlines are thinning out. The family is slowly vanishing from our tiny town. No other known relatives are known and the only son and only daughter of the great Valerious himself are Velkan and Anna. Both live in the original manor and are still alive with no family. They have taken up the family tradition in monster hunting………….._

That was where it was cut off. It left her very little information. But there was another clipping.

_Vaseria Daily Tribune_

_Velkan Valerious has gone missing, no sign of him as yet to be seen. Although this has not been confirmed, rumors of his death are circulating. Rumor has it he was killed by a werewolf. Anna has nothing to say on the subject. ……._

She found yet another clipping.

_Vaseria Daily Tribune_

_The Great Van Helsing has arrived in town today. He brings with him a friar and hope. We can only pray for his safety and the end to this terror. Anna has confirmed Velkan's death and is setting out for Count Dracula's lair this evening with Van Helsing. They hope to end our pain and ease our towns suffering….._

Yet another clipping was in the bag.

_Vaseria Daily Tribune_

_We are having a bittersweet moment here in town. Our monsters are gone, killed, every last one of them, but alas we lost the last Valerious with them. Anna Valerious was killed in action and set to have no funeral since the body was already cremated by her closest friend Van Helsing. He disappeared before proper thanks could be awarded…._

Amanda stared at the clippings of paper she sighed and held on to them. She never knew that her father had once loved. She looked inside the envelope one more time and saw a picture of a girl in it. She had beautiful brown hair and a fair complexion. She was standing next to someone, but the picture had been ripped. She sighed and put everything away. She got up and walked over to the window remembering the first time she had met The Great Van Helsing.

So be nice cause its my first!

mandi


	2. Chapter 2

A long narrow rode in the middle of the woods, was all she saw. She sighed deeply and prepared for the long journey to safety. Her parents were dead and so was everyone else in town. She had a bag slung over her shoulder and walked along the dirt path, occasionally slipping in carriage ruts and stepping in a puddle of murky brown water. The rain had subsided for the time being and she found that in her deepest stage of sorrow she had to leave. Her town had been attacked by monsters and now she was the only one left. She had a long journey ahead of her, she had to get to Italy. Right now she was in England, yea long journey.

She stumbled over a large stone and fell on her knees. She saw her reflection in one of the ponds, she jumped back, she looked horrible. Her face pale and draught, her body skinny from lack of food. She looked ghastly. She knew she had to find someone to help her, maybe she still had family in Rome, maybe not. That was a chance, she'd have to take.

She continued on for days and days, stopping only if necessary and for rest. She was making good time, each town she passed through she knew she was getting closer to the English Channel. And once she got there the rest would be rather easy.

She came to the shipyards at three in the morning, sailors were loading their hold and getting ready to set sail. She kept to the shadows and was as observant as possible, she finally heard what she needed.

"Which of these ships sails straight to Italy?" a voice asked.

"Why that's the Pearly White," a boy with a thick British accent answered.

"The Pearly White," she repeated.

She made her way through the shadows and various pieces of equipment until she got to the ship called the Pearly White. It was rather large and had unique carvings on the side. She needed to be able to stay hidden and keep out of sight until she reached Italy. She climbed aboard and immediately ran to cover. She went down a flight of steps to the lower deck, where she hid in a small empty crawl space. It was only accessible through a small tunnel that only a child could fit through. She got used to the cramp ness and snuck out for food and other purposes.

Weeks flew by and then a month, finally she lost count, they made many stops and finally she overheard a conversation on the deck.

"So here we are in beautiful Italy," the boy with the accent said.

"Yes, and what are your plans in Italy, young man?" another man asked.

"I dunno yet," he said.

Their conversation went on and she didn't pay attention. She looked around for anything she could have left. She grabbed her bag and started crawl through the tunnel. She finally made it to the end and out, but she had to be careful, she knew of no one and knew where no one was. She carefully ascended the stairs and made it above deck, she snuck behind the men talking and out onto the plank. She walked down it and on to the dock. She smiled at her own wits and cunning. She jogged to the nearest building and asked where Vatican City is.

"Excuse me, but I was wondering where Vatican City is?" she asked.

"Well my dear, if you catch this carriage, you can get about halfway there," a man said.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I have enough money to get too far," she said almost embarrassed.

"Well my dear, I'm the driver and I say you can go for free," he smiled.

"Thanks," she breathed.

She knew something was up with this guy and didn't trust him, he didn't come out of the building for a while. She waited patiently, walking around seeing all the sights and interesting foods. Finally around dusk he walked out and found her.

"Come along," he said.

"Coming," she said following him.

They traveled out of town quickly and into the dark forest, he drove the horses on and on. They passed another town very quickly and soon they were flying at speeds she never dreamt possible. They were there within a matter of days. She went to get out, but the door was stuck.

"Excuse me kind sir, but I think your door is stuck," she shouted to him.

"OH no its not that, I just don't want you to leave," he said turning around and smiling.

He had long white fangs protruding from his mouth and his smile that had been so kind was now malicious and gross.

She screamed and pounded on the doors, but no one heard her screams. She kept screaming and looking for a way out, but there wasn't one. Suddenly the carriage lurched forward and she felt them moving at a fast pace. She looked out the opaque windows and saw the city lights growing more and more distant. She started to scream at the driver.

"Let me out now!"

"Why?"

"Because that was part of the agreement!"

"What agreement? Oh yes that's right I do remember the one where I take a helpless little orphan away to her dream city, but don't let her out, because it was never made clear that I had to let you go at Vatican City, I just had to take you there, and I did,"

She started crying knowing she had been defeated, she had nothing to do but wait. She sat on the floor of the carriage and hugged her knees. She sat there thinking hard, a plan that was all she needed. Suddenly the carriage stopped and she heard talking, she listened carefully.

"What is the problem?" the carriage driver asked.

"I heard shouting," a man said.

"I didn't,"

"Well I did and I think it was coming from in there,"

"OH no you must be mistaken you see its only me and my horse,"

"Well then let me have a look inside and we can both be on our way,"

"No, I really…"

The carriage door swung open and there on the other side was a tall dark haired man wearing a cloak and hat. She jumped back from him and he reached in and grabbed her. She screamed and starting fighting him.

"No please, let go!" she pleaded

"Don't worry you'll be fine," he said.

Another man in dark brown robes came over and took her by the arm and silently led her away. The other man suddenly took out a stake and drove it into the carriage driver's heart. She gasped and turned her head. She was so scared, she didn't know who to trust. She suddenly jerked out of the man's grip and ran into the forest.

"Van Helsing!" the man in brown yelled.

"What Carl?" he said turning to see the girl had ran.

He took off after her.

She ran as fast as she could, she could hear him crashing in the woods behind her. She ran faster until she slipped and fell. He reached her and grabbed her arm.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he soothed.

"NO just let me go!" she commanded.

He held her close and tight so she wouldn't get away.

"C'mon let's go," he tried.

He stood dragging her up with him she struggled and finally gave in and let him take her over to where he and the other man's horse were. She looked over at the horse tied to the carriage, and then back at the others.

"I have an idea," she said.

"Okay," Carl said.

She took the other horse and unstrapped him. She led him over to the others and jumped on him bareback. She cut the reins so they would be shorter and started to walk him. She smiled and looked up at the two men who were getting on their horses. She followed them out of the woods.

They made it back into town by midnight and rode slowly to a church that sat in the center of town. She looked up at it in awe. It was amazing and beautiful. Both of the men rode around to the back and dismounted their horses and tied them to a post, she did the same. They entered the church and headed straight for the second floor. She struggled to keep up, for both men had long strides.

She came to a room where there was a man sitting behind a desk, he was older, with gray hair and robes that resembles those worn by the man called, Carl. He smiled at her and then looked to Van Helsing and Carl.

"Please step into my office," he smiled, "If you will," he said gesturing to a seat, "It will only be but a minute,"

She sat down rubbing her hands together, trying to hear their conversation.

"I don't know why she was with that man, but I think we can help her," Van Helsing argued.

"Since when do you pick up random little girls that you save?" the Cardinal asked.

"Since I felt there was something special about her," he snapped.

"I don't see any point in having her around,"

"I do,"

"Well what are they?"

"I don't know yet,"

"WEll then that settles it, she's going back on the streets in the morning,"

"Since when does the Church throw out poor defenseless girls out onto monster infested streets?"

The Cardinal said nothing, Carl shifted uneasily in his seat, and Van Helsing stood fuming.

"I don't know?" The Cardinal sighed.

"Give me a chance to see what she can do," he tried. "If anything I'll find her a home,"

"Fine, but you haven't got long,"

"Thank you,"

Both Carl and Van Helsing left the room hoping to save this girl's life.


	3. Chapter 3

And here she was today, living with Carl and Van Helsing, the adoption was really unofficial, but know one seemed to care. The Knights of the Holy Order were eager, although, to see what she was capable of doing. Her father had tried to teach her fighting when she was younger, but she had her own style. He didn't argue, Carl had tried to teach her physics, but she blew up more stuff than he did. Cardinal Jinnette didn't approve.

She left her father's room wondering what he could possibly be doing tonight. That's when the idea came to her. Go with him, only it was a little too late, but she could still follow him. She walked into Carl's office and started sifting through papers looking for one that may tell her where they were headed. She didn't find a thing.

"Crap," she sighed.

She turned and walked upstairs to the Cardinal's office. She started to come around the corner when she saw the door open, she backed around the corner and waited.

"Well did they leave?" The Cardinal asked.

"Yes your Grace," a small friar answered.

"Good than they should be back in time to see about heading out to Budapest Hungary," Cardinal said.

"Yes your Grace," the friar said before walking off down the opposite hallway.

She watched the Cardinal walk her way, she flattened herself against the wall as he passed by. She waited until he was out of sight, then she ran to his office door. She tried the doorknob, it was locked. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a bobby pin. She worked it in the lock and finally heard a click. She smiled and opened the door.

She walked inside and shut the door behind her. She went straight to his desk and started to go through some files. She found nothing, that it, until she opened a folder marked "Transylvania" she opened it and saw a paper inside.

Transylvania

Van Helsing and Carl left promptly after 8 for Vaseria Transylvania. They are to go back for a follow up mission and vanquish any evil that still lurks. The papers claim that a new plague has come and has struck down many. They are to go and take care of the business with as little attention as possible. Two towns along the way are to be visited and vampires that terrorize them are to be exterminated.

These Vampires that have settled in Vaseria are said to be Dracula and his minions. Dracula was resurrected for the soul purpose of revenge. That revenge, no one is aware of.

She closed it and smiled. It was perfect, she could go and help. She laid the folder back down and heard something. She looked at the door, the knob started to jiggle. She turned and ran to the window, she tried to open it, its was stuck, she ran to the desk and hid underneath it. The Cardinal walked in with someone else.

"It seems that Van Helsing thinks this girl that he has 'adopted' is special and may hold a special power in helping the Order," the Cardinal told. "I'm not so sure of it, all I have been able to conclude is that she is a teenage girl who loves to cause mischief. She has been nothing but trouble and if she fails to impress me I don't think she will be staying here,"

She was shocked. How could this be happening.

"Well your Grace, if it makes any difference I would be glad to take her off of your hands for a while, just see what I can do with her until her father gets back," the man said.

She silently gasped.

"Oh no, that's not necessary. Her father wouldn't approve, I think once Van Helsing gets back, she better prove herself worthy and useful," Cardinal finished.

"Well than let's go see the girl," the man said.

"Why would you…" he started.

"Oh I might be interested in adopting her if she is not worthy of the Order," the man's voice sickened her.

They left through the door and Cardinal Jinnette locked it from the outside.

"Shit," she said climbing out from under the desk.

She made her way to the window and forced it open, it was noisy and took awhile, but she opened it. She looked down, only two stories up. She looked around for a good place to land. She whistled through her teeth. Suddenly out of the shadows ran a boy.

"Yes," he asked his dark brown wavy hair in his chocolate eyes.

"Move that huge trash bin over under the window," she said.

He nodded his head and pushed it over. She smiled and threw herself out of the window and landed softly on the trash below.

"Thanks," she said jumping out.

"Anytime," he said.

"So whatcha been up to, Jake?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said.

They walked to the stables and she called softly, "Ally,"

A beautiful chestnut mare with a large white blaze on her nose stuck her head over one of the stalls and looked at her.

"Hey girl," she said rubbing her nose and opening the door. She walked down the hallway of the barn and to a hitching post at the end. Ally followed her and she turned to Jake and he handed her a bridle off of the wall. She slipped it onto Ally's head. She kissed her on the head and said a silent prayer over her horse before she turned to get on.

Jake finished cinching the saddle and she smiled at him.

"I love you," she said kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you too," he said.

She mounted her horse, and stood looking at the clear night, the land shadowed by the clouds and the moon. She turned to her friend Jake and smiled, "Thanks"

"SHE GONE!" she heard the Cardinal yell from inside the Church.

"That's my cue," she said spurring her horse and galloping off into the night. Jake waved and ran back to the stables to hide and watch


	4. Chapter 4

Her horse grew tired after two days of loping through the woods and fields. She wanted to keep going but for the sake of Ally, she slowed to a walk. She glanced from side to side and realized she didn't have a weapon. She needed to find one in the next town. She reached the next town quicker than she thought, it seemed very homey. No garlic hanging above doors or crosses painted everywhere. She smiled, a town that hadn't been stricken with fear. The people there seemed very nice, but when she introduced herself as Amanda and only Amanda, people grew suspicious. She tied her horse to a post near a small quiet tavern and walked to a sword shop. She entered it and saw that only a few men stood looking at swords and daggers and other weapons. She walked to the back and found a nice sword. The blade about 2 and ½ foot blade with brass cross guard and pommel. She admired it and was about to buy it when she felt someone watching her. She turned to see the store clerk staring at her. She turned and smiled at him, he looked at her suspiciously.

"No why is it, if I may ask, are you lookin at such a fine sword, lass?" he asked his thick Scottish accent slurring his words.

"Oh just a gift," she lied and walked out the door.

She made her way back to her horse and stood looking at the evening sky.

"He will close soon, Ally don't worry, after I get my effects we will be on our way and safe with Dad," she whispered.

She hid in the shadows of an alley and waited until she saw the shop keeper leave. She quickly picked the lock and dashed inside. She ran straight to the back and grabbed her sword. She ran up to the front desk and out the door.

She raced to her horse and put the sword inside its leather case and then tied it to her saddle. She patted her horse's nose and then proceeded to the nearest grocery market. She saw it and crept carefully to one of the windows. Inside she saw racks of meat that had iced packed all around them and then there was bread. She saw that a light was on upstairs and she went to the back. She carefully opened the unlocked door and stepped inside. She grabbed a burlap sack and filled it with vegetables and bread and a piece of tenderloin. She was about to leave when she heard voices.

"I'll get it and them we can have dinner," a man's voice shouted as he came down the stairs.

She looked on in horror as she realized the stairs were only feet away from her, she frantically tried to find an exit, but couldn't make it back out the door without being seen. She stashed her bag under a box and ran to hide in a corner.

The man looked to be about thirty or so and he carried a lantern that illuminated the whole room. She felt the light hit her and she closed her eyes and prayed. She suddenly felt the light get farther away as the man gathered up some corn and went back up the steps. She didn't waste any time, she just ran and grabbed her stuff and then out the door. She sprinted back to the alley and came back to her horse. She tied the bag to her saddle and mounted. She decided to sleep elsewhere tonight. She made her way out of town.

"Why ya leavin so soon?" she heard someone behind her ask.

She was about to run when she heard a hammer on a shot gun click. She froze.

"I said why you leavin?" the voice asked again.

"I…I…" she started. She turned to face the man and saw the sword shop keeper standing there.

She suddenly spurred her horse and galloped full speed at him, causing him to leap out of the way and drop his weapon. She raced through town, she could hear him yelling, suddenly a bullet whizzed past her ear. She gasped and ducked down lower, she saw men coming out of there houses with an array of weapons. She heard gun shots and angry shouts. She urged her horse on, taking a sharp left hand turn down an alley she could hear Ally's hoof beats echo off the walls. She came to the end and realized her mistake, she had cornered herself.

The townspeople swarmed into the alley and brandished such things like torches, pitchforks, guns and other weapons. How cliché she thought. She pulled her sword from its sheath and wielded it. She knew what she about to do would take a few men's lives, but they should have thought twice before they messed with the princess. She rode full speed into the crowd as some parted and others stood their ground. She swung her sword and sliced through a man's neck. She then skewed a man through the chest. He fell backwards and she pulled her sword form his body and kept riding. She had a full on chase behind her. She heard a shot ring out and she felt the pain of a hundred stabbing knives in her shoulder. She slumped forward in the saddle, and rode on, trying not to lose consciousness. Her horse took her out into the hills and they hid.

She came to a clearing where there had been previous campers, they had left enough kindling for a small fire, but that would attract unwanted attention. She pulled the tack off her horse and lay down on the blanket. She slowly let the darkness of much needed rest consume her.

Her peace didn't last for long she awoke to hear a howl pierce the night. It sent chills up her spine. She sat up and her horse raised it's head. She looked at the sky. A full moon. She knew she was in trouble, the smell of blood would give her away, if it hadn't already. She tacked up quickly and rode to the north. She needed to get a boat to take her over the Adriatic and then she could ride through the Carpathians. She kept quiet and listened for any sounds. She heard nothing. Maybe the werewolf was gone.

She heard something rustling in the brush nearby, she stopped her horse and stood transfixed on that spot. She watched carefully, whatever it was couldn't have been that big. She heard it get closer and closer until finally a small boy burst out of the brush yelling.

"Oh dear God," he breathed and then he turned to see Amanda. "Oh please help me! Its after me!"

"Okay, calm down, get on" she said moving ahead on the saddle.

She looked at the brush and heard something big come crashing through. She spurred her horse and she took off. She glanced back just as a werewolf threw itself out onto the road. She looked ahead of her, there was a bridge coming up she knew she would be fine as soon as they got across it. She saw the beast look at them and then come barreling after them. She spurred Ally again and again, urging the horse to go faster. They came to the bridge fast, and flew across it, she could hear the beast catching up.

"Oh hurry, it is upon us!" the boy screamed.

As soon as they crossed the bridge the werewolf disappeared. She glanced back and it was gone. She smiled triumphantly and kept going, taking no chances. The boy smiled as well. Only his smile revealed a pair of fangs. He bent forward and started to bite into her neck. When she turned to say something to him.

"Why were you…" she saw his fangs "Hey what the hell?" she started to scream, but he grabbed her and tumbled off the saddle taking her with him.

They hit the ground and rolled down a hill. She lay there moaning and crying in pain. He stood above her and smiled. He bent down and pulled her up. She moaned in pain.

"Now, princess you are mine," he opened his mouth and her yes grew big.

"Not so fast," a voice said as the boy's smile slowly disappeared as he looked down and saw a stake protruding from his heart. He turned to a pile of dust and she fell.

She looked up at where the voice had come from, "Who are you," she asked.

"That does not concern you just yet," he said his black hair waving in the wind. He suddenly disappeared.

She frowned and stood up. She walked all the way back up the God forsaken hill and to the road. Her horse was no where to be seen. She whistled and heard no reply, finally she gave up, her weapon, food and ride was gone. She walked solemnly to the next town in hopes of finding another horse.


	5. Chapter 5

She walked for several hours before stumbling upon a new town and a new set of people. She walked in, she looked terrible, her black corset and her white under blouse was grass-stained and dirty. Her pants were slightly torn, but not too bad and her boots were scuffed and muddy. Her hair however lay perfectly messy on top of her head. The people looked at her and then away. They kept their distance. She saw a man leading a fine looking horse. She didn't look twice, she was so tired.

She wandered into a small tavern where she saw a boy about her age getting a drink. She slumped down into a table on the side of the bar where no one was at. He looked at her curiously and then came over.

"Have' a drink ya look terrible," he said with a thick British accent.

She gladly took it, "What's your name?" she asked.

"Connor," he answered.

"Amanda,"

"Beautiful name, it means worthy of love,"

"I know," she said taking another drink.

They talked for hours and kept getting more drinks finally after she was totally wasted and he was just beginning to show signs of being drunk he ked her out. They walked down the street to where he lived. On there way they passed the beautiful horse again.

"Look at that horse! Fine specimen, indeed," she slurred almost falling over. (AN: picture Captain Jack Sparrow and you've got a drunk Amanda) "Now if I were to take this horse, I could get a free sword, and free bag of food. Now hold on wait a minute," she said. Suddenly letting out a shrill whistle. The horse whinnied in reply. "That's Ally!" she shouted.

"Now I don't think…" he started.

"No its her," she said falling, but leaning against the horse for support.

"Hey get away from my horse!" a man said with the native accent of the country.

"No way she's mine!" Amanda argued.

"I found her this morning so I say its mine!" he shouted back.

"Listen, Mr. er ah," she started.

"Millsing," he stated.

"Mr. Millsing, let's say we call an er agreement," she reasoned putting her arm around his shoulders.

"Nah, no agreement!" he commanded.

"well then I didn't want to have to do this, but…" she drew back her fist and threw a punch that hit him square in the nose. He fell backwards and didn't move.

"We definitely need to work on your people skills," Connor jokes untying the horse and leading her down the road.

"Yea sure whatever," she yawned leaning on him.

They walked back to his small house on the outskirts of town and put the horse in the stable for the night. Connor left a small amount of hay and grain in the feed bin and a bucket of water. He then helped Amanda to a spare bedroom. As he took off her coat he noticed blood stains on her left shoulder. He saw a hole in her clothes and then saw a nasty wound.

"MOM!" he shouted.

His mother came rushing up and saw the wound.

"Oh dear, Connor, go fetch me some warm water and a few wash clothes," she ordered.

She began to strip off Amanda's clothes. Connor walked in on them. He stopped dead as he stared at her naked back. He couldn't see anything, but just the thought made him a little weird. His mother turned to see him.

"Oh now get out!" she said.

He turned to walk out and then glanced back, he then caught his mother's stare and shut the door.

"Now I don't need your help," Amanda argued.

"Shush, you do so," she replied.

"Will you please," she tried.

"Drink this," she said thrusting a bottle Amanda's hands. Amanda looked at the foul liquid and slowly forced it down. It made her instantly relax and she started to drift into a peaceful sleep. The last thing she remembers is having Connor's mother wrap her wound in cloth and tuck her into bed after giving her a shirt to wear.

In the middle of the night she awoke to hear voice coming from the open window, it wasn't cold enough to close, yet not warm enough to have open all the way. She silently snuck to it and looked out. She could see two men on horseback walk by.

"You think she could have come this way?"

"I don't know, but she's got to come this way eventually.

"Yep and when she does all the people will be looking for her,"

They both laughed, she glared at them. She didn't know what they were talking about, but she guessed it was about her. She went back to bed worrying that by morning she may not have a head. She slowly fell asleep and woke to birds singing. She got out of bed slowly, wincing at the pain in her shoulder. She went down the stairs and saw Connor's mom in the kitchen and Connor sitting at the table. She didn't enter, but instead looked for her clothes. She didn't see them.

She finally went back upstairs and saw her once ruined blouse and corset, sewed and renewed. She changed back into them and proceeded down stairs. Upon entering they looked up at her and smiled.

"Sleep well?" Connor asked.

"Why yes thanks," she said smiling.

"Why don't you have some breakfast, dear," Connor's mother reasoned.

"No thanks," she said, "I think I'm gonna head out this morning catch an early start,"

"Well that's too bad," his mother said.

"I guess if you're going than I'll go help you with your horse," Connor said solemnly.

"Thanks," she said.

They walked out to the barn talking amongst themselves. They were almost there when Connor stopped her, "I love you," he stated.

"What?" she said.

"I love you," he restated.

She looked at him with a bit of confusion, when all of a sudden his lips met hers. She returned this to him, letting his tongue explore her mouth. Soon he led her to an empty stall where they had more privacy and that kissing turned to a very messy rough sex. ( AN: Not going there)

As it was all done they stared at each other. His love for her was genuine , her's was more than that. She felt that she's known him all her life. Suddenly she heard a man's voice.

She sat up, "Their coming this way," she quickly put her clothes on and snuck to her horses stall. Connor had his clothes on faster and ran out to meet the guest.

Amanda heard their conversation as she tacked up Ally.

"I want my horse back kid,"

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about,"

She grabbed Ally's reins and led her down the hall to the back entrance. She took her out and jumped up on her. She walked past the front of the barn just as The man turned to go inside. He didn't even see her. Connor looked at her smiled. She smiled back. And then raced off into town. She trotted down the streets and to a local clothing shop, she entered and received strange looks from everyone there. Some of them even cleared out and left, she grabbed a two new corsets, a red one and a violet one and a new under blouse before walking to the store clerk and paying for them.

"Sorry, Connor," she whispered as she handed the money she had retrieved from his pocket while their clothes were off.

She walked out the door and to her horse, she put the things in the burlap sack and walked her horse back down the streets. She walked past a window of a local shop and saw something that captured her eye. She looked at it. She saw a picture of her along with a message.

Wanted

Amanda Van Helsing

Murder

Theft

Assault

She stared at it in disbelief. She then proceeded to get up on her horse and get the hell out of there in a matter of minutes.


End file.
